


Trust in Me

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Past Abuse, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your circle of friends closes without you, you're left in pieces. As you manage to pull yourself back together again, a certain boy returns to your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust in Me

When you entered the classroom after the final bell rang, the mood was different. A group of girls sat on close desks and were talking quietly. After months of silently wishing to be a part of their group, one kindly asked you to sit with them during lunch, and again the next day until it just became a part of your routine. But there was an almost dark aura as you approached the group. “Uh, hi guys.” You said with a small wave.  
“Ne, (y/n)-chan. Why were you talking to my boyfriend?” The leader of the group, a girl you called Tami-chan, looked at you as she rested her head on her hand, elbow on her knees. She raised an eyebrow and waited for you to talk, “Well?”  
“I-I was just telling him good luck at his game tonight.” You squeaked out. You didn’t like how they seemed to leer at you. The glares and scowls on their pretty faces just made them seem all the more sinister. “I wasn’t doing anything bad, I promise!” Tami-chan’s boyfriend was the star player on your middle school’s baseball team, and he seemed happy when you gave him a cheer in the hall.  
Another girl kicked out her leg, pushing you bag off the hook next to your desk so your books and work scattered across the floor. “You know you’re not supposed to talk to Tami-chan’s boyfriend, dummy.”  
“Apologize!” The girls were on their feet now and you couldn’t help but cower. Without them you were almost completely alone, any other friends you had were too preoccupied with their own things to bother with you all the time.  
“I...I’m really sorry, Tami-chan!” You said, lowering yourself into the deepest bow you could manage without losing your balance.  
“You know what you have to do now, right?”  
“Punishment!”  
You looked around at the group in confusion. What was punishment? What did that mean?

Your uniform had been cut with scissors, ink dumped out over your socks and shoes, and now the leader stood before you, a handful of hair in her grip. In her other hand she held a cutting knife from the art classroom. “You know (y/n)-chan, I think the boys would like you a lot more if you trimmed these stupid bangs.” You looked up at her, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. When this was all over, they would like you again. That’s what they said, so it must be true! You bit your lip and lowered your gaze humbly, hoping that maybe you could pin the leftover hair back with a clip and still look moderately decent.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by a sharp flash of pain as the blade she held dragged across part of your forehead. Your hand shook as you lifted it to assess the damage, coming away with an already large smudge of red.  
Your bare feet were quick on the pavement as you sprinted home, your handkerchief pressed firmly against your wound. You left behind everything that wasn’t on your person, abandoning your soaking shoes so you wouldn’t slip and cause your body even more damage. Bokuto looked at you curiously as he saw you running. For a second he nodded in appreciation, there was a reason you did so well on the track team. Then he saw your state, your ruined uniform and the dry patches of rust on your face mingling with tears. He called out your name, but you just ignored him. You just wanted to get home and never leave again.

Your first year of high school was drawing to a close, and you had succeeded in leaving the house only a handful of times since the incident that left a scar on your skin despite the doctor’s best efforts. Your mother had let you start online schooling, shocked and appalled at the state you returned in. After returning home from the hospital you told her you didn’t want to go back to that school, that you didn’t want to go to high school either. You knew your supposed friends were all going to Fukurodani as well, and the mere idea of seeing them again petrified you.  
You clicked on the button to submit your final exam before standing from your computer desk and stretching your arms. It was still early, before noon, and even though you knew Bokuto wouldn’t be home for a while you looked through your window anyway. His room was in view of your window, and as children you held up signs to communicate when it was long past time to go to sleep. He was the only person from your middle school that still visited you, the only person you could truly consider a true friend.  
You didn’t talk much to him nowadays though, he was always out of the house it seemed. At practice or games or hanging out with his team mates. You didn’t blame him in the least. He had his own life. But still, you couldn’t help but feel lonely.

It was during dinner that your parents brought up the idea. You had just settled at the table when your father cleared his throat, “(Y/n), you sent in your final on time right?”  
You nodded as you took a sip from your glass. “Of course.”  
“Listen, dear.” Your mother said as she put a hand on your own. “We know it seems scary, but…”  
“We want you to go back to school.” Your dad finished for her. Your eyes grew wide at the thought and you shook your head, a resounding no. “You have the break to think about it, but you can’t avoid people forever. You’re going to graduate and try to get a job. You have to know how to handle yourself around others.”  
“But I--”  
“We’ve already asked next door and Koutarou said he’d be happy to walk with you to the station.”  
“You did what?!” You burst out, getting to your feet and knocking your chair over. “Mom, he’s got his own stuff to do. It’s not like when we were 6 and walked home together after school.”  
“Please just think about it.” Your mother said as she picked up chopsticks. “Just try the first trimester. If you like it you’ll do another, if not maybe we can look into nearby schools. Deal?”  
You sighed and picked up your chair, sitting down heavily. You hated that they were being so, so fair about the whole thing! It gave you nothing to be huffy or complain about. “Deal.” You growled out before stabbing at your food, ripping it apart. You were already determined to hate this trimester as much as humanly possible, and break had only just begun.

Bokuto leaned against your mailbox as he waited for you to come out. Even though it was spring, the morning air still held a bite of cold. To be honest, he was overjoyed when your parents came to him to ask their request. It had been a long time since you two spoke for longer than a few sentences in passing as you went outside to put something in the trash and he happened to be out. Hey. Hello. How are you?  
He heard your door open and you bid your mother goodbye before walking outside. Your Fukurodani uniform fit well despite having bought it over a year ago. Bokuto flushed slightly as he saw you, skirt swaying and neck tie neat around your neck. He hadn’t seen you in proper clothes in a long time, and something about wearing the uniform just seemed undeniably attractive. He cleared his throat and nodded at you in greeting as you bowed your head, thanking him for walking with you.  
“Sorry if it’s annoying. I know my parents can be pushy.” You said quietly as you began to walk, bag tucked under your arm.  
“Don’t worry about it!” He puffed his chest out before walking a bit closer to you. Surely such a cute girl would attract attention, and he knew that was the last thing on your mind. “It’s my honor!”  
You chuckled and his grin grew in size. Although the conversation between you two was quiet it was there, and it reminded him of old times when you two were all but inseparable. The grip on your bag tightened as you saw the groups at the train station in the same uniform as your own. You wanted to go home, put on your pajamas, and crawl right back into bed. Maybe you could start again tomorrow...or never.  
Bokuto placed a gentle hand on the small of your back as he saw you take a tentative step backward. He gave you a reassuring smile before walking forward, giving you the slightest of nudges. “Akaashi!” He called out, waving his arm to a dark haired boy who was standing with his hands in his pockets. He glanced up and lifted his hand in a wave. “Come over here I want you to meet someone!”  
The boy walked over and politely bowed to you before introducing himself.  
Before you had the chance to return the favor Bokuto leapt at the chance, “This is (y/n)-chan.” He gestured to you with a sweep of his long arm. You stiffened slightly before lifting a hand in a wave. The train pulled in before there was a chance to continue the conversation and you walked on with hurried steps. Bokuto rushed to follow you onto the already crowded train. His long stride put him in front of you and he paved a path for you to follow, grabbing your wrist before finding a bit of room by the wall. You leaned back with a sigh, seeing the ace standing close to you. “You okay?” With the sound of everyone packed so close together his normally loud voice was almost hard to hear. After a second of trying to decipher his words you nodded, swallowing thickly. You were okay, at least you hoped you would be.

It continued that way for almost two weeks. Bokuto would walk with you to the train, stand with you while talking to his friends, and then he would walk with you to class, even after you insisted you knew your way there by now. You would sit in class, eat lunch alone, and before you knew it you were walking back home alone, your neighbor had practice almost every day. You hated to admit it, but you kind of liked the monotonous adventure you embarked on every day. Aside from the morning chat with Bokuto, you got to be pretty much by yourself. Exactly the way you liked it.

“You know, watching you eat alone every day makes you look really sad.” A voice said as you opened your lunchbox at your desk, a paperback novel at the ready. You glanced up and felt yourself pale. You recognized the girl from middle school, the one who kicked your bag. Miki-chan. She settled herself down in the seat in front of you and turned around. She was almost exactly as you remembered her. Long blonde hair, perfectly applied makeup, a bust that her uniform just barely contained. You watched her stick a straw into a juice box, taking a sip, leaving a coat of pink behind on the straw. “So where you been?”  
You blinked, falling out of your daze. “H-Huh?” It made sense that she’d be here, and you don’t know why you expect anything different. But seeing her in person, so close up was something else entirely. Something that pulled your stomach into a vice.  
“You stopped coming to school. Did you move or something?” She didn’t look at you as she spoke, instead opting to examine her nails or shoes or everything else in the room. It was as if she was ashamed to.  
“Oh, uh, no. I just. I decided to do homeschool for a bit.”  
She sighed and leaned back so her head was pressed against the wall. “Look. I’m really sorry. Ganging up on you was a really shitty thing to do. I didn’t do anything to stop it, and I should have.” She looked at you, eyes tracing over your face and hair. She lifted up a hand tentatively, gesturing up. “You mind?”  
You flushed but shook your head. She ran her hand through the hair at the front of your face. At the top, near your hairline, was a reddened scar. She clicked her tongue slightly before standing, crushing the empty box in her fist. “Come on.” She said, nodding toward the door.  
“What?” You stood up tentatively.  
She rolled her eyes and chuckled before grabbing your wrist and beginning a fast walk. “I said come on! I figure I owe you a couple thousand favors after all of that, might as well get a head start.” She weaved throughout the people standing in the hallway, exchanging gossip and talking. You had to jog to keep up with her pace, not noticing as you passed by Bokuto and his friends. Your neighbor looked at you curiously as you questioned Miki about where you were going, to no avail.  
She pushed the bathroom door open with authority before placing you by the sinks. She dropped a bag onto the countertop and opened it, taking out vials and brushes. “Come here.” She said, waving you forward and clipping your hair to the side. Miki sat herself on the counter, positioning her a little higher than you. You saw her pump something out onto the back of her hand and dab it with a pink sponge before rolling it onto your skin. She muttered a few words you couldn’t hear before grabbing a compact of powder, rubbing a brush on it before repeating her action.  
She ran brushes through your hair and dabbed cherry flavored gloss on your lips before turning you toward the mirror. “There!” Your eyes widened as you looked at yourself properly. You looked mostly the same, but your lips had color to them, your skin tone even, and your eyes were a touch bigger. She had smoothed your hair from your face and held it in place with a glittery purple clip. “Now your boyfriend won’t be able to resist ya.” She teased.  
“B-Boyfriend?”  
“Oh come on, I’ve seen you walking with Bokuto-kun on the way to school. You two show up every day together.”  
“But he’s not my boyfriend, we’re just friends. He’s my neighbor.”  
“So you’re telling me, that the way he looks at you, you’re not dating?” She looked at you incredulously as she walked out of the bathroom, slowing down until you were walking at the same pace.  
“Yes! Wait...what are you saying? Does he look at me weird?”  
Miki chuckled at your blatant words, “Psh, naw. Just like he’s got a huge thing for you, is all.” She walked beside you through the hall, her stance almost protective.  
“Oh. N-No way. Like I said, we’re just friends.” She rolled her eyes before her hip made solid contact with yours, bumping you into the tall owl. He glanced down at you with a smile before he fully took in your appearance, amber eyes widening. “Ah..sorry Kou.”  
He was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat. “No, it’s okay!” His normally loud voice was almost a shout. “Don’t worry about it!”  
You glanced at Miki from under Bokuto’s arm and saw her wink before raising her voice, “C’mon (y’n)-chan quit flirting. We promised the guys we’d eat with them, remember? They seemed so excited too…”  
You looked at her with a raised brow before realization dawned on you. She was trying to see if Bokuto would get jealous. What harm was there in playing along? Just a little. “Ah, yeah. Sorry Miki-chan. I’ll, uh, see you later Kou.” You lifted your hand in a wave, a little surprised to see his eyes narrowed.  
“Is it okay if I join you?!” He practically shouted before you walked away. You glanced back at him, seeing his reddened face, and smiled.  
“Is that okay?” You glanced at your newfound friend, who sized Bokuto up and shrugged.  
“I don’t see why not.”  
He followed the two of you back to your classroom where your lunch waited along with Miki’s bread and juice box from the school store. Pulling up a chair from the neighboring desk, he sat between the two of you. From what he could see, something about you was different. He wasn’t sure what, or how. But the looks other boys in the classroom were giving you made his lunch taste sour.  
He glanced at you from the corner of his eye before leaving to go back to his class. “Hey...can I come over later? After practice?”  
You looked at him, startled at the sudden question. “Um. Sure thing. Text me?”  
He nodded vigorously before striding out of the classroom as though given a new purpose in life.  
“What’d I tell ya?” Miki glanced at you as she stood to throw her trash away. “Tell me how it goes, yeah?”

The next morning was the first time that you could remember that you were excited to go to school. You didn’t realize you were rushing until you came downstairs after dressing to see your mother still putting your bento together.  
“Someone’s in a rush.” She said with a smile, setting your breakfast down on the table. “You don’t have to leave for another twenty minutes.”  
“Ah..well...school’s been better.” You said with a small grin of your own, taking a bite of toast.  
“I saw that Koutarou came over yesterday.”  
Just the mention of his name made you turn red. You cleared your throat and nodded. “Y-yeah he did.”  
“Did you two have fun?”  
“Yeah.” It was just like it used to be. He came over, you two talked and worked on homework together, you helping him with a few steps he didn’t remember to do every time. There wasn’t any awkwardness, it was like you were just content being in each other’s presence.  
When you walked outside you were surprised to see that he wasn’t waiting for you like always. Before you could wait too long your phone buzzed, Bokuto texting you to leave without him, that he slept in and was gonna try his best to make the train.  
It was the first time you made the walk alone and you missed the presence next to you. You missed his nearly endless stream of chatter about anything and everything, from the team to the smallest things he thought might interest you. Even though you were alone and could hear the birds and small animals, you realized something. You didn’t really like being alone anymore. It was, well, lonely.  
As you waited for the train, messing idly with your phone, you watched the shadow of a person approach you. You glanced up, a boy in your class standing before you. He had dark hair that hung a bit in his face and was usually well regarded as one of the more handsome boys in class. “Hey, (l/n)-san…can we talk?”  
“What is it, Futaba-san?” You closed your phone and slid it into your bag, gripping the strap with both hands. Something about him made you nervous. You weren’t sure why, you didn’t feel this way around Bokuto. Or even around Miki for that matter.  
“I was, uh, wondering if maybe you’d like to--”  
“‘Scuse me, I’m just gonna borrow this.” You felt an arm slide around you as you heard Bokuto’s voice. You were hoisted off your feet and carried away to a little past where the rest of his team stood.  
“Kou!” You looked at him as he set you down.  
“Sorry, (y/n), you just looked uncomfortable.” He said a bit shyly. “If I ruined it, you can go back if you want.” You saw the beginnings of his dejected mode come forward and quickly patted his arm.  
“No, it’s okay. I actually kind of was. Thanks.”  
He visibly perked up at your words. “Good, I didn’t like that guy talking to you anyway.”  
You looked up at him with a raised brow as the train pulled in, doors opening. “Come on.” He said, taking your hand and walking onto the train. Bokuto always made sure you weren’t uncomfortably pressed between strangers, that there was no chance that someone could touch you in a way that made you squirm.  
As the train pulled into the station by the school he still held onto your hand. It was large and completely covered yours and you didn’t even think he realized he was doing it. Before he had the chance to you were tugged from his grasp by a peony scented cloud.  
“Morning (y/n)-chan.” Miki said with a sly grin, looking positively perfect as always.  
“Ah..morning.” You said with a smile. Her arm was looped around yours as she walked up the path that led to the building.  
“H-Hey!” Bokuto said when he saw you get swept away.  
“What? It’s not like she’s your girlfriend or anything. Everyone has equal right to (y/n)-chan.” She said with a squeeze of your arm. She looked back at you and winked, giggling as she increased her pace as though determined to beat Bokuto to the school.  
Behind you, he huffed and slumped his shoulders. Who did she think she was, just showing up to steal you away like that? So what if he wanted to keep you to himself now and then? As more thoughts continued to fill his slowly dejecting mind he came to a sudden realization. He wanted to keep you to himself as much as he could...that’s what you do with the person you love.  
The person who tried to confess to you...the boys your friend was talking about...he had to tell you soon before someone beat him to it. He squared his shoulders and continued his way to the school, determination in his eye. He’d confess to you today or die trying. And he really hope it didn’t come to that.

It wasn’t two seconds after the lunch bell rang that he came striding into your classroom, “(Y/N).” He said, looking toward your desk where you weren’t sitting. He huffed slightly, asking a classmate where you went and nearly sprinting when they replied with the school store. You stood beside Miki as she waited in line, taking a handful of change out of the pocket of her blazer.  
“You sure you don’t want anything?”  
“I’m good, I have my lunch back at the classroom.” You nodded your head back toward the hall you came from.  
“You’re so lucky to have a bento every day.” She sighed as she made it to the front, picking up a piece of pink melon bread and a carton of milk.  
“If you want I can see if my mom will make two.”  
“No way. I don’t want to be any trouble.” She handed the change to the woman and picked up her purchase, starting to walk back.  
“Are you sure? I don’t think she’d mind.”  
“Positive. Besides, I have to get my carbs in now while my body can take them and I won’t get fat.” She said with a snicker, tearing open the wrapper and taking a bite. “Wanna try?” She held the bun out.  
You sank your teeth into the strawberry flavored bread and nodded appreciatively as you heard the rapidfire footsteps getting closer and closer. You swallowed and turned around just as Bokuto came closer, grabbing your hands and sinking down to his knees, panting. “(Y/N), will you go out with me?” He asked in one breath as though he may end up backing out halfway through.  
Your eyes were wide as you looked down at him, seeing the earnesty in his gaze. “I...yes, Kou. I will.” You couldn’t help but grin as he got to his feet and pulled you into an embrace. Your cheek was against his chest and you could hear his heart racing from the nerves and his run. He felt warm and safe and you positively melted against his grip.  
He nuzzled against your hair and tightened his arms around you, feeling you press against him. “Can you stick around after school? I’ll walk you home.” He muttered into your ear.  
You nodded and he kissed the top of your head before letting you go, opting to grab onto your hand once more instead.

You remained in the classroom, working on homework with your phone on the desk. Bokuto told you he’d text you when practice was over. You heard the vibration against the desk and smiled when you saw his name on the screen, standing and packing up your books. As you walked down the stairs you realized that it was coming to be time for the next term. You knew your parents would ask if you wanted to continue, and you knew in your heart that you would. At the moment, nothing made you happier than going to school. You had a friend, a boyfriend. Why would you want to leave now?  
The moment you stepped out of the building he was running up to you, sweeping you up in his arms and swinging you around with a loud, “Hey hey hey!”  
You chuckled as he cuddled up to you, pressing kisses to your cheeks without a care for the fact that he was sweaty and tired. He practically carried you the rest of the way to your neighborhood, only truly setting you down at your door.  
Before you could wish him goodnight he asked you suddenly, “Can I kiss you?”  
You were a touch surprised but smiled, standing on your toes and nodding. “Yes.”  
He leaned in, eagerly pressing his mouth against your own with a hand tangling into your hair. It was a kiss but it was so much more. He leaned away for a moment and looked at you through hooded eyes before moving in once more. This time his embrace was fierce, his teeth against your lip before his tongue pressed against yours. He murmured your name between kisses, hands clenching your blazer tight.  
When he pulled away you were both panting and you could still taste him in your mouth. He swallowed thickly before releasing you from his arms, the action slow as though it was the thing he wanted least in the whole world.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He muttered, taking a step toward the street.  
You nodded and lifted your hand in a wave, watching him walk away with a skip to his step.  
“Hey (y/n)!” He called out before he was out of sight. “I love you!”  
The words were out of your mouth before you could realize it, a wide grin on your kiss swollen lips. “I love you too!”


End file.
